User talk:Raiine
Talk Page Archive 1 Blog about Categories - please read and comment I tried to make a simple, but efficient rule about categorizing. Please read and comment. Ackermann-Talk 20:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) New Chicken Page Actually, I don't like it. Putting all the statistics into the table with the small font makes it much harder to read. The format of the old growth table I found much easier to read. And I'm not a fan of two column tables (such as the new Collection), because we naturally like read a row from left to right. One person's opinion...put it back the way it was. Jeaniedave 03:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I love the way the possible collectibles are organized. The stats, I don't know. It looks a little cramped, but I like it. Blaze fire12 05:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the way the collectibles are presented, but I don't mind the new animal template. It's very special information and I don't many people will check on it. So small fonts and decentralized place are okay. Ackermann-Talk 06:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering why you took the information out I added yesterday. The hint about how you can use your chicken coop seemed to be useful on the chicken page, when the users are reading up on what you can do with the animal. (If you want to make it easier to harvest your chickens, get a couple of Chicken Coops, put a some chickens on your farm and collect the bonuses. It harvests all chickens at once, no limit currently known. Once a day for each coop, doesn't cost energy to harvest.) Phoeline 09:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : No worries, I just didn't understand why it was taken out. But since I'm still getting the hang of this wiki I thought I had perhaps overstepped something. Thanks for putting it back :) Phoeline 10:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Energy stat I don't really remember how many. I got a few upgrades back when the bonuses for collections still gave those on a regular basis. And I got one from an accidental purchase of beef jerky. Other than that, I think they're all just level upgrades, I don't think I've purchased any. It used to be easier to get your energy upgraded. It hasn't risen in weeks now. Hi, I read your message about eggs and bacon and i desperately need both if you can send any http://www.facebook.com/tnaples Thank you!!! Tom Eggs, please. http://www.facebook.com/johnrex Please, I'd like one "Eggs". 00:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) 1 egg please Need 1 egg please :-) thx http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/profile.php?id=1316762 I read your message about Eggs. If you any left, I need two, but any would be greatly appreciated! :) http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=60705971 Thanks, Laura Need more neighbours Add me on FrontierVille, search BatmanBeth@hotmail.co.uk Thanks Bethkitten 23:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Finding Tree Images Where can I find the images of the trees? I can't seem to find them... Blaze fire 02:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello The promotion quests were deleted because several Zynga developers said they were not supposed to be released yet, and several people were being blocked from the game after getting them. Thanks, Corielle 11:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC)